warcraftfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness
Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness ''(thường được gọi đơn giản là ''Warcraft II; có lúc được viết tắt là WCII, WC2, hoặc War2) là trò chơi chiến lược thời gian thực nổi tiếng thứ hai của hãng Blizzard Entertainment nằm trong vũ trụ Warcraft . Cuốn tiểu thuyết Tides of Darkness của tác giả Aaron Rosenberg viết về những sự kiện trong tựa game này. Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness là phần sau của tựa game RTS Warcraft: Orcs & Humans và được hãng Blizzard phát hành vào 09/12/1995. Người chơi chọn một trong hai phe orc hoặc con người trong một thế giới thời trung cổ giả tưởng chứa đầy ma thuật và đao kiếm. Ban đầu nó được viết cho hệ điều hành DOS và chơi được trên Windows 95. Ngoài ra còn có một phiên bản Macintosh của tựa game. Blizzard cũng phát hành một bản mở rộng tên là Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal và phần hậu bản là'' Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos. Tựa game có một hệ thống chiến dịch một người chơi tuyến tính cho mỗi phe, và tùy chọn nhiều người chơi thông qua mạng LAN hoặc Internet trên những bản đồ sẵn có hoặc được người chơi tự tạo. Thông qua file README.TXT đi kèm trong [[Warcraft II demo version|phiên bản dùng thử demo của ''Warcraft II]], phần đồ họa được tạo ra từ mô hình 3D. Blizzard bán bản quyền độc quyền phát triển, phát hành, và phân phối những phiên bản console của tựa game cho hãng Electronic Arts . Vào năm 1997, Electronic Arts phát hành Warcraft II: The Dark Saga cho hai hệ máy PlayStation và Sega Saturn , kết hợp cả hai phần chiến dịch của Tides of Darkness và Beyond the Dark Portal. [[Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition|Phiên bản Battle.net]] được phát hành sau đó vào 1999, cung cấp dịch vụ game online của Blizzard là Battle.net và thay thế phiên bản MS-DOS bằng Windows. Tựa game hiện đã ngừng phát hành và bản demo được đăng trên website của Blizzard hiện đã không còn nữa; dù vậy bản demo này vẫn còn có thể được tải về từ những bên thứ ba như Internet Archive. Tổng quan Trong số những đặc trưng mới so với ''Orcs & Humans'' mà tựa game mang đến là khả năng lựa chọn nhiều đơn vị quân cùng một lúc, thủy chiến và không chiến, tài nguyên mới là dầu, công trình và đơn vị quân có khả năng nâng cấp, những địa hình mới, và sự hiện diện của sương mù. Vũ trụ Warcraft cũng được mở rộng hơn nhiều, với một thế giới lớn hơn hẳn, những tiến bộ kỹ thuật mới và nhiều chủng tộc mới. Hầu hết nhiệm vụ trong chiến dịch đi theo khuôn mẫu "thu thập tài nguyên, xây dựng công trình và quân đội, tiêu diệt đối thủ" - tuy nhiên, một số lại có những mục tiêu khác như là giải cứu binh lính, pháo đài, hoặc hộ tống những nhân vật quan trọng đi qua lãnh thổ kẻ thù. Một phần mềm chỉnh sửa bản đồ map editor đơn giản nhưng hiệu quả cũng được đi kèm với tựa game. Tựa game đã củng cố thêm và mở rộng những đặc tính đó để trở thành những đặc điểm riêng biệt cho cả dòng game. Cốt truyện Với cái chết của Warchief Blackhand của loài Orc, hạ cấp Orgrim Doomhammer đã nhanh chóng chiếm quyền điều khiển phần quân Orc hùng mạnh nhất tại Azeroth. Mặc dù các phe phái khác thuộc đội quân Horde hỗn loạn càng ngày càng lớn mạnh hơn, có vẻ như tất cả các bộ tộc rồi sẽ nghe theo kế hoạch của Orgrim là săn tìm và tiêu diệt tất cả những người Azeroth nổi loạn nào dù cho họ chạy tới đâu... Hiệp sĩ Lothar, lãnh đạo của những đội quân Azeroth sau khi Vua Llane chết, đã dẫn dắt dân tộc mình băng qua Great Sea tới bờ biển Lordaeron. Bằng việc tập hợp quân đội Lordaeron, và tìm kiếm đồng minh từ những người Elf và Dwarf, một đội quân hùng mạnh tên là Alliance đã được thành lập. Giờ đây, những người còn sống sót trong đạo quân Azeroth từng một thời rất hùng mạnh sẽ dược báo thù vì sự sụp đổ của quê hương mình. Các đơn vị quân Giống ''Warcraft: Orcs & Humans'', hầu hết đơn vị quân của game cả hai bên đều là bản sao của nhau. Hai đội quân được cân bằng nhờ sự giống hệt này; khác biệt thực sự duy nhất có thể tìm thấy là phép thuật được sử dụng bởi một số đơn vị cao cấp. Số lượng đơn vị quân đã được gia tăng, và chính các đơn vị đó cũng có nhiều khả năng phức tạp hơn. Hải chiến và không chiến lần đầu tiên được giới thiệu trong dòng game Warcraft, nơi đó có tàu vận chuyển, tàu chở dầu, tàu tấn công, cùng với những đơn vị bay như rồng hoặc khí cầu. Là một thay đổi mang tính thẩm mỹ, cả hai phe đều liên minh với ba chủng tộc nhỏ hơn. Con người liên minh với high elf, dwarf, và gnome, trong khi orc liên minh với ogre, forest troll, và goblin. Một số nhiệm vụ chiến dịch có các đơn vị người hùng hero. Các đơn vị hero có những năng lực tương đương những đơn vị quân tương tự, và khiến nhiệm vụ thất bại khi bị giết, và mỗi đơn vị đều có hình ảnh và tên gọi riêng. Lời thoại Một trong những nét mới của Warcraft II là những lời thoại của các đơn vị quân. Nếu một đơn vị quân được click vào liên tục nhiều lần, câu nói của đơn đơn vị quân đó sẽ thay đổi. Đơn vị quân sẽ bắt đầu tức giận với người chơi, hoặc nói những thứ ngớ ngẩn về phim ảnh, trò chơi, hoặc những thứ khác. Ví dụ, một Footman sẽ nói, "Ngươi không có một vương quốc để chạy trốn sao?" (Don't you have a kingdom to run?). Trong bản dùng thử demo của tựa game và còn được giữ lại một phần trong phiên bản chính thức, Footmen và Grunt có nói những câu kích thích người chơi mua tựa game này. Các phiên bản *Ban đầu game được viết cho hệ điều hành DOS, dù cho nó vẫn có cửa sổ khởi động cho riêng Window MS-DOS và chơi tốt trên Windows 95. Ngoài ra còn có một phiên bản Macintosh của game. *''Warcraft: Battle Chest'' - phát hành năm 1996 bao gồm cả Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, và Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal. *''Warcraft II: The Dark Saga'' - phát hành năm 1997 bao gồm phần chiến dịch của Tides of Darkness và Beyond the Dark Portal cho hệ máy Sega Saturn và PlayStation bởi hãng Electronic Arts. *''Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition'' - phát hành năm 1999 bao gồm việc đưa bộ code của game sang Microsoft Windows, sửa một số lỗi nhỏ, và cho phép multiplayer thông qua dịch vụ thi đấu online của hãng Blizzard là Battle.net. *''Warcraft II: Battle Chest'' - phát hành năm 1999 bao gồm cả Phiên bản Battle.net và hướng dẫn chiến thuật chính thức. Utilities, modifications and conversions Phát triển Notes & trivia *Chữ viết trên cuốn sách trong màn hình nền hiện ra khi người chơi được thông báo về mục tiêu nhiệm vụ là bảng chữ cái Cyrillic, nhưng ngôn ngữ được viết bằng tiếng Anh. Những đoạn văn này có chứa một phần nhỏ cốt truyện của game, kể về việc bằng cách nào mà đội quân Orc vào được những cánh rừng Lordaeron. *Nếu đĩa cài của Beyond the Dark Portal hoặc bản demo ban đầu được bỏ vào ổ đĩa CD, phần âm nhạc trong game sẽ được chạy. Ngoài ra, còn có một bản nhạc thứ 13 thêm vào tên là "I'm a Medieval Man" trong đó có những âm thanh từ tựa game đầu tiên. Bản nhạc này cũng có thể lấy được trong game bằng cách gõ "disco" vào dòng lệnh gian lận cheat. "Medieval Man" cũng là một mã cheat trong Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness để đặt bài nhạc làm nhạc nền hoặc trong StarCraft để được nâng cấp tất cả các đơn vị quân miễn phí. Hơn nữa, trong StarCraft, nếu click vào một observer trong khi chơi Protoss, một đoạn bài hát cũng sẽ được phát. *Click vào một critter không chơi được như cừu đủ lâu sẽ khiến nó phát nổ. *Một số phần trò chơi về sau sẽ được chỉnh sửa retcon thành một dòng thời gian. *Trang chủ chính thức của Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition vẫn còn có thể truy cập được tại đây. *Giống như cái tên "World of Warcraft" từng xuất hiện trong ''Warcraft: Orcs & Humans'' ("welcome to the world of Warcraft" - "Chào mừng đến với thế giới Warcraft"), cái tên "Battle for Azeroth" cũng đã được dùng trong Warcraft II ("The battle for Azeroth continues over land, sea and air" - "Cuộc chiến dành Azeroth tiếp tục trên cả mặt đất, đại dương, và bầu trời"). *''Warcraft II'' có xuất hiện trong cuốn sách "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1001_Video_Games_You_Must_Play_Before_You_Die 1001 Video Games You Must Play Before You Die]". *Vào cuối phần credit của game, có một ghi chú: "Không có pixel nào bị làm hại trong quá trình làm ra game này" ("No pixels were harmed during the making of this game.") *Tựa game War Wind được truyền cảm hứng rất nhiều bởi Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. Tranh ảnh ;Screenshots ;World Editor Sự đón nhận và các giải thưởng Game đã bán được 1 triệu bản trong năm phát hành đầu tiên. Cho tới 2001, nó đã bán được 3 triệu bản. Video Tham khảo Liên kết ngoài